


Covet

by thewesterndoor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Feels, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: After a bad day of training at the Garrison Keith goes looking for Shiro and ends up seeing far more than he had ever expected...





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written not long after season 7 came out. After some of the artwork that had been coming out nekoshka had wanted a fic where Keith accidentally ends up seeing Shiro and Adam together leading to him realizing his feelings, so I wrote this.
> 
> Just to avoid any potential confusion, my head canon is that Keith is 18 at this particular moment in time.
> 
> Many thanks to nekoshka, not only for the prompt but also for her help editing :)

“Shiro? You around?” Keith called through the door, his knuckles rapping on the wood.

His skin felt too tight and a haze of anger pressed up under his skin like it might start seeping out of his pores—or make him explode.  Keith looked guiltily down at his raw knuckles. After the last fight, he’d promised Shiro that he would try harder—that he’d find a way to push through and show everyone that he deserved to be at the Garrison—but not even a week later and here he was again desperately trying to think of an explanation for his split lip and the bruise blooming red on his jaw.

He knocked again with more force, wondering where Shiro was.

After the day that he’d had, Keith just needed…he wasn’t even sure what it was that he needed, only that it required Shiro. Even on the bad days—and Keith seemed to only have bad days—there was something about the calm patience Shiro exuded that centred Keith.  With so many years of learning that the only person he could rely on was himself, he should have known better, but Keith had been completely unprepared for Shiro.

_ How do you prepare for someone who’s willing to believe whole-heartedly in a teenager that everyone else had written off? _ Keith wanted to know.  _ And how do you prepare for that person to leave? _

Ever since he’d heard about the Kerberos mission--since he’d seen Shiro’s eyes light up, his words tumbling out in excitement when the mission was talked about--Keith had been torn between wanting to feel that same excitement and the guilty pangs of despair knowing that—just like everyone else in Keith’s life—Shiro would be leaving him.

“SHIRO,” Keith called, the name coming out more forcefully than he had intended.

His gaze darted up and down the hallway trying to see if anyone had noticed him here.  It didn’t say anything in the cadet handbook about whether cadets were allowed to be in the officers’ wing, but Keith had a pretty good idea what would happen if Iverson found him here.

Hesitantly he reached forward, trying the doorknob. It turned easily in his hand, the door swinging open.  Keith stared through the small gap, his thoughts whirring, before he pushed the door open far enough to slip inside. Shiro had said that it was fine for him to hangout here after all. 

The first time his mentor had come to visit Keith in his dorm room, Keith had tried to make it seem like he didn’t spend every moment he could away from his room, like being trapped in the silent room with a roommate who wouldn’t even  _ look _ at him wasn’t any problem.  But in that unfailing way of his, Shiro had seen through it all; he’d taken Keith with him to the Officers’ Mess, bought him a soda and told him that if he ever needed somewhere to get some space and cool off he was welcome to use Shiro’s room.

Closing the door behind him and glancing around the empty room, Keith still felt a little awkward.  Not awkward enough to go back to his dorm, though. And even without Shiro, the room still held his presence.  It was ruthlessly organized except for one or two forgotten pieces of clothes on the floor, and it smelled like him—like hoverbike grease and cedar.

A thud echoed through the room from the direction of the small en suite and Keith jumped.  He spun around, fighting the urge to start spewing excuses and apologies.

The door to the bathroom was open a crack and Keith could see the glow of a light on inside.  Keith’s face went warm, his throat tightening at the thought that he might have interrupted Shiro’s shower.  Any thoughts of what that might  _ look like _ he pushed down.

Even when he’d first met Shiro, Keith had been slightly overwhelmed by the other man’s broad shoulders and muscular frame—he was certain that it was physically impossible for anyone to look at Shiro and not feel  _ some _ attraction, regardless of their orientation.  When Keith had first seen Shiro in one of the tight t-shirts his mentor favoured…his thoughts had gone blank for a moment and it had taken him a full minute to pull his gaze away from where Shiro’s biceps strained against the sleeves of the shirt.  It had been a small mercy that Keith had been able to lose himself in the thrill of the hoverbikes until he’d been able to get his thoughts under control and remind himself that Shiro was his mentor—his  _ friend _ —and that Shiro already had Adam.

The thought of Shiro’s flight partner—even in his thoughts, Keith couldn’t bring himself to think of Adam as Shiro’s boyfriend—sent a dart of pain through his chest.

Keith needed to do something about his crush.  He needed to find a way to move past it before it ruined their friendship.

There was another thud, followed by the murmur of a voice from the bathroom.  Keith was about to call out a greeting to let Shiro know that he was there until it suddenly registered that he was hearing  _ two  _ voices.  And he wasn’t hearing words, just…noises.

Breath stalling in his lungs, Keith stumbled forward a few steps, listening more intently.

A moan trailed out through the open door, curling around some part of Keith’s brain that sent shivers down his spine and had heat pooling in his gut.

_ I shouldn’t be listening to this. I need to leave. _

But he couldn’t move. His feet refused to turn and take him away from that spot.

“Yes,” a voice groaned.  Not just any voice,  _ Shiro.  “ _ Just there.   _ Harder. _ ”

Keith almost went light-headed as all of his blood rushed south.

More shuffling noises echoed out, and then through a gap in the bathroom doorway, Keith could see a reflection in the sliver of mirror.  It was barely more than a thin slice of Shiro, but it was enough to make the breath huff out of Keith’s chest and his gut clench. Shiro had his back to the counter, so all Keith could see were fingers curling around the nape of Shiro’s neck, the pale golden sweep of muscles leading down his back to the swell of his ass, and the suggestive way that his hips canted forward.

What would it feel like for those to be  _ his _ fingers? Keith wondered. To be able to feel the change in texture as he traced the buzzed sides up to the longer strands.  Would Shiro make more of those noises if Keith tugged on his hair? Or maybe Keith would send his hand down to explore those muscles until his hand was able to grab hold of…

Keith’s whole body was buzzing and his limbs felt heavy as he tried to pull himself back from that edge.

The only person in all of the Garrison who gave a damn about Keith, and Keith was  _ spying _ on him.  This was a betrayal and Keith needed to get the fuck out of there.

With the sound of Shiro’s throaty moan following him out, Keith slunk back to the door of the room and let himself out.

Once out in the hall, Keith looked blankly around.  What the hell was he going to do? How did you erase the sound of your best friend being fucked?

Keith desperately tried to grab hold of some emotion that was familiar, instead of the confusing mix that kept threatening to pull him down.

Without even realizing it, he started to move, and it was only once he had passed out of the officers’ housing wing and into the Sports and Rec area that Keith even realized where he was going: the sparring room.

Just as well.  If he went back to the dorm feeling so raw, his emotions so near the surface, Keith was guaranteed to end up in a fight.  Better he took it out on a punching bag.

 

***

 

All Keith had wanted was a little space and time to pull himself together. He needed his brain to stop giving him full sensory flashbacks to what he’d walked in on.

With each slam of his fist into the punching bag he tried to shove down all his feelings, wondering desperately if he would ever be able to act normally around his friend again.

After twenty minutes circling between the bags and the mats, Keith had managed to find something approaching calm.  His mind had given over to blank focus as his muscles had gone warm and loose. And then…

And then Shiro and Adam had walked in like everything was normal, and Keith’s illusion of peace had shattered.  Just watching Shiro enter the room, his eyes lighting up as he saw Keith and raised his hand to wave, was enough for Keith to feel his face flushing, strange flutters carving out the space between his chest and his gut.

_ Please don’t get a boner. Please don’t get a boner _ , Keith begged of his body.  He barely felt like he had control of his hormone ridden body most days, and after what he’d seen he couldn’t bank on his body not betraying him.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said, walking over.

“Uh, hi.  Hello. How are you?” Keith hoped the other two would assume his flushed cheeks were from his workout.

Shiro gave him a quizzical look but Adam just smiled. 

_ Smug fuck. _

_ No _ , Keith tried to remind himself,  _ Adam is a decent guy.  And he has nothing to be smug about. _

But despite his attempts to reason with his hormones and emotions, the jealousy wouldn’t fade.

“Did something happen?” Shiro pressed, coming even closer.  “You seem kind of off. Do you need me to talk to someone for you?”

“No! No.” Keith shut his eyes wishing that spontaneous human combustion was real. Sadly, he was still there, Shiro staring down at him with that stupid patient expression of his.  Eyes snapping open, Keith did his best to smile apologetically. “Sorry. It’s just been a…a long day. I should get going. A lot of prep to do before tomorrow’s classes.”

Adam’s expression was painfully understanding and sympathetic, ratcheting up Keith’s guilt.

“Ah yes,” Adam said, pushing up his glasses.  “I remember those days well. If it’s any consolation it does get better.”

Keith ducked his head into a nod and gestured towards the door.

“I’ll…I’ll see you around,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro’s grey eyes seemed to bore through Keith until he was sure that Shiro must know everything, but finally he just smiled softly.

“Tomorrow.  You and me. I’ll find you after your last class and we can take the bikes out.”

Keith couldn’t quite understand what emotion it was that swamped him, making his heart ache and rising up until it pressed against the back of his throat.  All he could do was make a vague noise of agreement before he darted across the room and out into the hall.

But the hall didn’t feel safe enough for Keith at that moment, not if he was going to break apart.  There was no way he was going back to his dorm—he had learned early to never show weakness around your enemies, and so far as Keith was concerned his whole cohort was out to get him.  Going on blind instinct, Keith ran towards the locker room.

This late in the day, no one was going to be using it; really the only people that ever did were the cadets who wanted somewhere cleaner than the dorms to shower and any of the personnel who lived off base.

Inside it smelled faintly of mildew, sweat, and industrial grade cleaners, but it was quiet and it was empty.

Snagging a towel from a stack near the lockers, Keith peeled off his sweaty clothes and left them in a pile on the floor near one of the benches as he hurried over to the showers.  With a quick flick of his wrist, he turned on the shower and stepped under the freezing spray.

Every muscle in his body clenched at the rush of cold water, but somehow it still wasn’t enough to slake the heat that had been steadily building.

Eyes shut, Keith stepped forward so that the water was against his face and the world was blocked out, leaving him to…to his thoughts.  And god, what thoughts.

Keith was suddenly starting to wonder whether Shiro and Adam had been showering…if water had been tracing the contours of Shiro’s impossibly perfect body.  Every breath in the small room would have smelled like Shiro’s cedar soap, and the air would have been soft and warm.

His body twitched with interest and Keith couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to where his cock was already half hard.  He stroked along the length, his grip loose and easy, hissing at the feeling as his hips jerking forward, searching for more.

He tightened his grip until he was groaning at the feeling of the friction as his cock slid through his fingers.  In his mind he could hear Shiro’s moans, and heat surged through him until his lower body felt too tight.

Even knowing it was wrong, Keith couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the way Shiro had moved, the way his voice had sounded so husky, and this time, when Keith heard Shiro’s demand of  _ harder _ it was Keith who was getting to stare down at him, Keith whose cock was opening Shiro up and taking him apart.

_ So close. _ Keith was so close, he could feel his orgasm hovering just in the background and he was helpless to hold back.  All he could do was give himself over to the feel of his hand and the work of his imagination, whimpers falling from his lips to rise over the sound of the water.

If anyone walked in, Keith was fucked.   _ If Shiro walked in… _

That thought, along with a final twist of his wrist, had Keith coming over his hand, his body shuddering and spots exploding across his vision.

The bliss of the orgasm was quickly followed by waves of shame.  Slumping forward until his forehead was pressed against the cool tile, Keith pressed his eyes shut and tried to force back the panic.

Slowly he managed to pull his ragged breathing back to something approaching an even rhythm, and with even more effort he was able to push down all of his thoughts.

Keith didn’t have long left with Shiro—it wasn’t long until the Kerberos mission would leave—and he couldn’t afford to let anything ruin his friendship in that time.  That included whatever  _ this  _ was.

Movements jerky, Keith shut off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist.  By the time he had dressed and was walking back to his room, Keith was finally feeling even-keeled enough to pull out his phone.

**Keith: Hey! Sorry about earlier.  I think I ate something weird. Bikes would be good tomorrow.**

Almost immediately he heard the chirp of a response.

**Shiro: Glad to hear :) You had me worried. We can maybe grab some dinner after.**

Gripping his phone tight in his hand, Keith promised himself that he would find a way to make it up to Shiro.  He would do better with the other cadets; he would be more respectful with the instructors; he would do everything he could to forget what he had seen; he would do anything to make sure that Shiro would stay in his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!


End file.
